Shards
by SageandSky
Summary: Adderstar, Ravenfur, Ashpool, and Hawkflower are just 4 ordinary Thunderclan and Riverclan cats. But what happens when one cat shatters and shakes the clans? These four cats must stop everything and put the clans back together, peice by piece!
_**Hey it's Sky. That has become kinda like me signature. Anyway this is Shards, a story that Sage and I are really proud of. Every chapter will be a different cat unlike most of our stories.**_

 _ **-Sky**_

The figure crept out from the shadows. The clans took everything from her. Shadowclan took her parents, Windclan took her home, Riverclan took her mate, and Thunderclan took her kits. Now it's time to take her revenge!

Addereye looked at her mother, Embershadow. Her eyes were full of pride.

Rapidstar smiled as Addereye approached him. "We will all miss Lionstripe as our deputy, but his daughter has come to take his place. Thunderclan, I give you your new deputy, Addereye."

Addereye smiled.

Bubblingstream, who was guarding the camp from Riverclan, ran into the camp. "Rapidstar, somebody just abandoned three kits," he shouted at the top of his lungs.

Addereye looked at her leader pleadingly and he nodded. She raced out of camp to bring back her new kits.

Three moons later Addereye was resting in the nursery when a cry rang out,

"Rapidstar was just killed by a fox!" She looked at her sleeping kits and darted out of the den. Mangrove, Rapidstar's mate, was grieving as the cold body of Addereye's leader was carried in. Every cat turned to look at her, she cleared her throat. "We'll stand vigil for Rapidstar, then at the break of dawn before I go to the Crystal Tunnels, I will announce my deputy."

Addereye leaped onto the high rock. The stone felt cold and unfamiliar underneath her paws. She cleared her throat and began to speak.

"I ask Rapidstar," Her voice fumbled as she thought of Rapidstar's dead body. "I ask Rapidstar to look down on me from Starclan to approve of my decision."

The young, new leader felt like she was drawing power from the high rock as she spoke. Addereye's voice grew stronger and more confident as she spoke.

"Fawnleaf, I ask you to be my new deputy!" Addereye's voice echoed in the shaded clearing.

The light brown she-cat with white dapples gasped in excitement and terror. Addereye smiled. Fawnleaf was a intelligent and calm she-cat, and she would be great under the pressures of a leader. Fawnleaf trotted forward. Addereye could tell she was trying not to burst with pride. Addereye slowly climbed down the rock and Fawnleaf licked. her shoulder respectfully.

"Fawnleaf, Fawnleaf!" Thunderclan shouted. The cheers drifted into the starry, sparkling moonlight.

Addereye dismissed the cats. She wished she could sit vigil for Rapidstar, but she had to go to the medicine cat for traveling herbs. It was time for Addereye to visit the Crystal Tunnels.

Addereye looked at the bramble tunnel and regretted leaving. She shook the regret off. Mangrove will take care of Jaykit, Owlkit, and Swiftkit. The grey calico queen was expecting Rapidstar's second litter and moved into the nursery right before Rapidstar died. Addereye's breath got caught in her throat. The kits will grow up without their father. Tangleburr, the sandy furred medicine cat tom, caught her staring.

"Don't worry Addereye Fawnleaf will take care of the camp. Come on we have to get there before sun high," he smiled. Addereye cleared her throat and followed him. Half way through the journey she suddenly stopped and turned to Tangleburr.

"Did you ever want to be a father?"

Tangleburr choked. Was it just her or did his eyes scream guilty. "No! Never!" He answered a bit to quickly, but shook it off, "come on, we're almost there."

Addereye shrugged at his weirdness and took off after him. Then they finally reached the Crystal Tunnels right before sun high.

Tangleburr nodded to Addereye, "go on." Addereye braced herself and darted into the tunnels.

The cold stone walls seem to press closer and closer against Addereye's sides. She could barely see Tangleburr's outline calmly walking forward. Addereye's paws fell into the imprints that Starclan had left in these ancient rock tunnels. Suddenly, Tangleburr swerved left. Addereye almost ran into the damp stone as she turned quickly behind him. The tunnel began to get lighter and lighter, and soon there was a thin crack in the ceiling. The crack let in soft moonlight. Addereye gasped. The sunlight bounced off crystals that were hidden in the shadows. The whole room was glowing with the power of Starclan.

Addereye gulped nervously, "I think we are here."

Addereye's eyes soon adjusted to the light. She gasped as the light revealed a moon crystal.

Tangleburr smiled at her awe. "Lay down next to it. Make sure to press your body to it." Tangleburr showed her what to do by laying down next to it.

"umm ok," she said, following his movements. As soon as she laid down her eyes drooped and finally they closed.

"Welcome Addereye," multiple voices greeted her.

She opened her eyes and smiled as the first cat she saw was Sandburrow. Sandburrow died soon after the Great Trail and although she didn't have many memories of her the ones she did have were fond.

"Ah my dear Addereye, welcome to Starclan," Sandburrow smiled.

Addereye could feel Tangleburr's happiness to see his mother.

"Addereye, please step forward. I give you the life of a mother's love even for kits who are not your own."

As Sandburrow touched Addereye's shoulder she felt a pang of love for her adopted kits, but that feeling soon turned into pain. She now understood that a mother would die for her kits. When Sandburrow stepped back Addereye almost fell, but her paws were glued to the ground. One by one cats stepped up and one by one she got a new life. Finally Rapidstar approached her.

"Addereye, you will make a good leader, but that won't keep you from making mistakes." His voice suddenly changed into a warning tone, "beware the frost for as soon as it breaks it will pierce the clans right in the heart." He shook himself, "sorry Addereye onto the ceremony. I give you the life of trusting your instincts when it comes to the clans."

Addereye chose to ignore that fact that he used clans plural.

"It won't keep you from making mistakes, but it will keep you from losing your clan's trust. Cats of Starclan I welcome Adderstar as Thunderclan's new leader."

"Adderstar"

"Adderstar"

"Adderstar"

One by one the cats that had gathered around Adderstar started to call her name. She turned to Tangleburr. "Come on, let's go home."


End file.
